The invention relates to the field of escutcheons for doors, and more particularly modular escutcheons.
Escutcheons function as a trim piece around a latch operator on the surface of a door. Escutcheons may protect and decorate the area around latch and lock operators of a door. Often escutcheons are a single piece that is substantially planar or that may take on a nonplanar shape that extends outward from the door. The shape of escutcheons may be less planar as elements other than a conventional lock operator, which may require additional depth, are provided with the door.
Keypads may be provided, either incorporated into or surrounded by the escutcheon, and are often used to enter private or secure information. For example, such information includes codes for operating door locks, banking account numbers and passwords, and long distance calling card numbers. In order to prevent people positioned behind or adjacent to a user from viewing the keypad, the user must position his or her body or hand over the keypad. In some instances doing so may be difficult or socially awkward, and in general a user may neglect to take such a precaution.
A keypad is disposed on an escutcheon for an electronic door lock for operation of the lock. Upon entry of a predetermined code, the keypad sends an electrical signal to the lock that unlocks the lock. Shields may be used to obstruct the view of the keypad. A conventional shield for a keypad may obstruct the view of the keypad with a front element that covers the keypad and side elements adjacent to the keypad. The front element may be stationary, leaving enough room for a user's hand to operate the keys, or may move, for example, by having a hinge that allows that element to rotate away from the keypad enough to allow a user's hand to operate the keys. The front element may be opaque, which impedes the view by the user, or it may be polarized, preventing view through the element at an angle but allowing direct viewing. However, the front element can interfere with free operation of the keypad. Further, the front element is a part commonly separate from the device that includes the keypad, and is subject to breakage and vandalism.
Side elements are generally mounted vertically adjacent to the sides of the keypad and may also be opaque or polarized. Unfortunately, like the front element, the side elements are parts that are commonly separate from the device that includes the keypad, and accordingly are also subject to damage.
Varied and multiple functionality may be desirable in the lock hardware provided with a door. For example, a keypad may be desired in place of or in addition to a conventional keyed or knob lock operator. Such design may require a completely different escutcheon to be made to accommodate every combination. Significant expense may be incurred to manufacture such custom designs and to store inventory for each type of escutcheon.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an escutcheon that provides for different combinations of operability without requiring a specific version of an escutcheon for every desired selection of elements.